


Broken

by AlyssaSophia



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSophia/pseuds/AlyssaSophia
Summary: Jessica is broken. So is Matt. Murdock can't help but fall in love. (rated for a little bit of language)OR"I like that you're broken. Broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool"Matthew Murdock thought he was the most broken person in the world. Everyone told him that. But then he met Jessica Jones. And suddenly he wasn’t so sure.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on Archive of our Own (I use Fanfiction.net sometimes). I've recently become totally obsessed with this pairing. The song Broken by The Lovely Band reminds me of them. In this fic the lyrics to the song are in italics, quotes from Defenders are in bold, none of that stuff is mine obviously :). I hope you like it and I love reviews.

_I like that you're broken_   
_Broken like me_   
_Maybe that makes me a fool_

Matthew Murdock thought he was the most broken person in the world. Everyone told him that. But then he met Jessica Jones. And suddenly he wasn’t so sure.

_I like that you're lonely_   
_Lonely like me_   
_I could be lonely with you_

He really doesn’t know what to make of her. He knows she’s been hurt. The women had been through hell and back and still had enough fight in her for spite. 

**“You are the most full of shit lawyer I have ever met and I think we should stop and appreciate the magnitude if that statement.”**

She was challenging and unforgiving. Matt wasn’t even sure he was going to like her, yet here he was. 

_I met you late night, at a party_   
_Some trust fund baby's Brooklyn loft_   
_By the bathroom, you said let's talk_   
_But my confidence is wearing off_

Matthew Murdock had never been one to bend to bullies. He was blind, which put him at the receiving end of torment when he was smaller. From a young age he decided that he wasn’t going to let what anyone said belittle him. Jessica Jones was the first people in many years to truly crack his confidence. 

**“I’m a Catholic, I have a soft spot for hopeless cases...That was a bad joke, sorry.”**   
**“Barely.”**

He couldn’t help but find himself laughing. Her look should have told him she would not be amused by his joke, but he said it anyway. Matt liked to feel like he had control. He would say something stupid and she wouldn’t comment because he was helping her. 

**“Miss Jones, may I ask how long you've been a PI?”**   
**“No.”**   
**“Are you always this rude to people trying to help you?”**

In the moment he wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t even blink before shutting him down like that and if he was being honest he wasn’t sure what exactly the professional response was. He had no witty response, she had beat him. No one had ever been that outright rude with him, especially someone he was trying to help. Despite the shock, Matt couldn’t help but feel a smile tag at his lips. She was quick, any further interaction with her would prove that.

**“You look like an asshole.”**   
**“It’s your scarf.”**

She kept him on his toes. The confidence and control he usually felt with other people wavered with her. He found he quite liked it. 

_There's something tragic, but almost pure_   
_Think I could love you, but I'm not sure_   
_There's something wholesome, there's something sweet_   
_Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet_

He thinks he loves her. He’s not sure what that means exactly, or what to do about it. But she makes him happy, every time she snarks at him he can’t help but smile. At this point, she could punch in the face and he would enjoy it (he knows because she’s done it). He loves her nicknames (Matty, Murdock, Devil boy, Asshole, etc). He loves all her edges and claws. He loves Jessica Jones and everything she is. 

**“I just think we’ll work better together if we trust each other, don’t you?”**   
**“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”**   
**“Don’t get used to it.”**

She might love him too. 

_Life is not a love song that we like_   
_We're all broken pieces floating by_   
_Life is not a love song we can try_   
_To fix our broken pieces one at a time_

It’s not easy, that much is sure. They’ve both been hurt enough to be cautious of love. 

**“For whatever it’s worth, I’m glad you’re here.”**   
**“What?”**

He hadn’t really meant to say it like that, especially with Luke standing right next to him. He covered it awkwardly, but couldn’t help wanting to talk about it with her. He really was glad she was there. He’d read her case files when he took her on, he knew what happened with Kilgrave and her past. She was broken, but he was too. Elektra had destroyed him, in a different way sure, but still. With them it was little steps, like letting her into his apartment. 

**“No proud of it, but I put on the suit and rough up people late on rent.”**   
**“I hope that’s a joke.”**

She walked in with no trouble and began poking around his stuff. He felt stupidly privileged that she trusted him enough to walk into his house in such a way. Love was hard, he was certain he loved her then, but he wasn’t about to tell her. 

_These aren't my people_   
_These aren't my friends_   
_She grabbed my face and_   
_That's when she said_

She wasn’t too fond of touching unless she started it. He learned that early. 

**“Murdock! If you grab me like that again I’ll punch you so hard you see.”**

She had absolutely no filter. The threat was so harsh he had to take a moment to be sure she had actually said it. 

Matthew wasn’t used to a fear of touching, he often found himself gauging things with touch. The first time he touched her face she slapped him. He had been trying to clean a cut and he forgot that she hated contact. 

It took three more night of her coming to him bleeding for her to let him use his hands. Matt ran his fingers over her face and the slap he braced for never came. 

From then on he would let himself test the waters. Sometimes she still hit him, but more often than not she let him do what he pleased. Grab her hands, touch her hair, massage her knuckles. 

And so Matthew Murdock was one of the chosen few allowed to put his hands anywhere near Jessica Jones. 

_I like that you're broken_   
_Broken like me_   
_Maybe that makes me a fool_

**“You’re the devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Or Devil Boy. Or whatever it is you like to be called.”**

The best part about her, was that there was no torture in telling her he was Daredevil, she already knew. Matt had lost so much telling those he was close to about his double life, she was quite the enigma in she was part of both from the start (well close enough). 

**“Nice ears.”**   
**“They’re horns.”**

She didn’t treat him any differently in the suit or out of it. Jessica didn’t try to tell him it was stupid, she knew it wouldn’t help. So instead she would be there to yell at him and sew up his injuries. 

Matt’s favorite nights were the ones when she went on patrol with him. They fought so well together, seeming together naturally. Her patrols with him slowly became regular, and pretty soon they spent their nights fighting crime and stitching each other up in his rundown apartment. Nothing made Matt happier. 

_I like that you're lonely_   
_Lonely like me_   
_I could be lonely with you_

Jessica was at his house more than anyone had ever been (except Foggy). She knew what it was like to be alone. They kept each other company. 

The first time they kissed was in Matt’s living room. Jessica had fallen asleep on Matt’s side, she did that a lot. And he was just enjoying her being there, being warm, and listening to her clam breaths. On a gut feeling he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her temple. He felt her shift and for a moment he was afraid he had just ruined everything, but she laughed at him. She called him a dork before leaning up and connecting their lips fully. And Matt didn’t feel so lonely anymore. 

_I could be lonely with you_


End file.
